Dawn of Lies
by ArtemisArrow45
Summary: Riku has been sent to Master Fu the Guardian of the Miraculous to Aid Ladybug and Chat Noir in their fight against HawkMoth, but what happens when the Organization show up to aid the Miraculous villain? Also Why is Lila following Riku around? Yea I need to work on the Summary.
1. Dawn of Lies: Prologue

"What to you think Master Yen-Sid wants to talk to us about." Sora asked as he and Riku were in the walking out of the Gummi Ship.

"Not Sure, the message just said he had a mission for the both of us." Riku answered. He too was curious about the mission and wondered where they were heading to this time. Upon entering the tower, Sora was tackled to the ground by two by two figures.

"SORA!" Riku looked down to see Donald and Goofy hugging Sora.

"Well, you both seem to be on good health." Roku said with a small smile. Sora laughed and pulled his partners off of him.

"Sorry Sora, it's just been a while since we've seen you!" Donald said smiling.

"Ahyuck! Yea when Master Yen-Sid told us you were coming, we high-tailed over her as quick as we could." Goofy said. Sora smiled and the trio high-fived. Riku smiled at the trio, but it quickly faded.

" _Weird, I think I'm actually jealous of the bond those three have."_ Riku thought before walking into the tower.

"Hey wait up!" Sora said as he, Donald and Goofy quickly followed behind the silver haired boy. The warriors reached the top of the tower and opened the door to reveal Master Yen-Sid and King Mickey.

"Hey fellas!" Mickey Greeted. "Good to see you Mickey," Riku said with a slight bow.

"It's been a while your majesty." Sora said also bowing.

"Aww come on Sora, no need to be so formal with me." Mickey said with a smile.

"Hehe sorry Mickey." Sora said scratching the back of his head. The three key Bearers, Donald and Goofy all then turned to Master Yen-Sid.

"So what's that problem Master?" Riku asked. Yen-Sid took a deep breath.

"As you all know, I keep a close eye on the balance of Light and Darkness and I sense there are two worlds that are close to having the darkness take them. However, for every dark force there must be light and the light in each of those worlds is fighting back, but are weak. Riku, I'm sending you off to one of those worlds to meet an old acquaintance of mine. His name is Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous." The wise man explained. Riku and Sora raised an eyebrow at this.

"Guardian of the Miraculous?" Riku asked. Yen-Sid nodded.

"Yes, the Miraculous are powerful objects capable of giving its user a unique power. Two of these Miraculous are said to be the most powerful, the Cat Miraculous and the Ladybug Miraculous. When those two are joined together, they can be used to change reality itself." The old Master explained. Riku's eyes widened at what these 'Miraculous' could do.

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I fear that the Organization might try to target this world and take advantage of the darkness surrounding it." Yen-Sid explained.

"I understand, when do I leave?" The Young Master asked.

"We have a Gummi Ship already prepared for you." Yen-Sid said gesturing to the window. Riku looked to see the Falcon Gummi Ship all ready for him.

"Alright, thank you Master." Riku said with a bow. The old Wizard nodded.

"Be careful Riku, if the Organization does target that world you must be on your guard." He explained.

"I understand. Riku said with a nod.

"Good luck Riku, if you need us just call." Sora said with a smile. Riku smiled back at him.

"I know, later buddy." With that Riku walked out the door.

"Now Sora, for your Mission…"

Riku walked over to the Gummi ship and looked up at it.

"Black and silver….Perfect." He said with a small smile. He then walked inside and what he saw shocked him.

"The heck..?" He asked as he saw a huge room within the ship. Riku walked out of the ship looked all around it. It was the same exact size as Sora's but then…

"Why is it bigger on the inside?' Riku asked himself. The Silver haired boy went back inside still overwhelmed by the size of the ship inside.

"I guess I'll have to get use to it." He said. He actually found the place very cool, it had a fridge, a bed, a sofa and surprisingly a TV and training area.

"Yeesh if this is the Master treatment, I could get use to this." Riku said with a small smile. He then made his way to the cockpit and saw that his destination was set.

"Alright, let's see what this world has to offer." Riku said staring up the ship and with that he left Master Yen-Sid's tower.

 _TimeSkip_

It had been two hours and Riku spent that time in the training room perfecting a few techniques.

"I wonder how much longer." He said dismissing his keyblade and walking over to cockpit. He looked out the window and saw the the world he was headed to was in sight.

"I don't know why but I'm getting a strange feeling about this world" Riku said with a serious look on his face

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first of three stories that are all connected! Riku, Sora and Kairi will be Heading off to different worlds alone fighting off Organization members and many monsters. As you can see, Riku is heading to the Miraculous World, where are Sora and Kairi heading...you'll have to wait and see in the upcoming stories.**


	2. Heroes Day: Riku Meets Volpina!

_Location Paris, With Riku_

Above the skies of Paris, a portal of light opened up and from it came a familiar black and silver ship. Riku looked out the window of the ship and looked to the city below.

"Wow." He said in amazement. The City was beautiful and it seems like some sort of festival was going on. "Wonder what's going on down there. Well, only one way to find out." Riku said before walking over to the controls and taking over manually. He saw a building big enough and tall enough to hide the Gummi Ship. He landed the ship in the center of the roof and the door next to him opened.

"Alright, let's take a look around." Riku said walking out of the ship. He then jumped off the building into a small alleyway and walks out onto the sidewalk. "Wow!" Riku said in surprise. The streets were all covered in red and black decorations, parade floats and food stands at every corner. "This actually looks amazing, I wonder what the occasion is." Riku said to himself. As he walked through the city, he saw multiple posters of a girl wearing a red bodysuit with black polka dots and a boy wearing a black bodysuit and cat ears. He then stopped at one of the posters and began to read it.

 _Heroes Day!_

 _In Celebration of our city's favorite Heros, Ladybug and Chat Noir!_

" _Ladybug and Chat Noir? The Master said something about a Cat and a Ladybug before I left the tower, they must have the two miraculous he spoke of_." Riku thought crossing his arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! My balloon!" Riku was pulled out of his thoughts and turned to see a little girl crying.

"Im sorry sweetie, it's too high up." The mother said sadly. More tears fell out of the girls eyes and she was about to scream. Lucky for her, a certain silver haired boy spotted her balloon and went to grab it. Riku jumped onto a trash can, up onto a tree and subtly cast a Stop spell on the balloon long enough for him to grab it. The mother and her daughter watched in awe as the silver haired boy landed in front on then with the balloon. Riku kneeled down to the little girl and handed her the balloon.

"Here you go little one." He said with a smile. The little girl smiles back took the balloon from his hand.

"Thank you." She said in a sweet tone. Riku nodded and the mother finally spoke up.

"Thank you so much, i really appreciate it." She said.

"It's no problem ma'am, just couldn't stand to see this cutie all sad." Riku said ruffling the little girls hair causing her to giggle.

"Still thank you, also what you did was incredible. How did you learn to jump that high?" The mother asked.

"I've been doing parkour stunts since I was 10. Jumping like that is pretty much childs play for me now." Riku half lied.

"So cool! Mom I wanna learn parkour too!" The little girl said jumping up and down. Before the mom could say no, Riku spoke up again.

"I don't think that's a good idea kiddo. Parkour takes a lot of trial and error and most of my training was error. I don't think your mom would want you breaking your arm." He explained. The small girl thought for a moment before she began rubbing her arm.

"Ouchie." She said.

"Exactly." Riku said. The mother smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, the last thing I need is her jumping off the slide. Oh I'm sorry, i never got your name young man." She Said feeling a bit bad.

"Oh sorry, it's Riku Ma'am." Riku said with a small smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Riku. I'm Nadja and this little firecracker is my daughter Manon." The mother now known as Nadja said.

"HI!" Manon said waving at the silver haired boy. "

It's nice to meet you both two." Riku said with a slight bow. "Um, you mind telling me what's going on around here. I'm new in town and I kinda feel out of the loop." Riku said hoping to get a bit of info.

"OH! OH! It's for Ladybug, Chat Noir and the other heroes in the city!" Manon said while jumping up and down. Nadja giggled.

"Yes the town is celebrating our favorite heroes, they have done so much for us and we wanted to thank them!" Najad said.

"That's actually really nice, they must have done a lot for this city." Riku said crossing his arms.

"Oh yes, helping others, saving us from Hawkmoth and his Akuma. They are all amazing people." Nadja explained. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Hawkmoth? Akuma?" Riku asked in slight confusion. "Oh well you see-"

*RING! RING!*

Nadja took her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Yes!...ok…..Yes, I'm on my way!" She then hung up and looked to Riku. "I'm so sorry Riku, I have to get going, my boss is wondering who I am." Nadja said before grabbing Manon's hand.

"It's fine, you go and thank you." Riku sia d Nadja nodded and SHe and Manon began walking away.

"BYE RIKU!" Manon said waving to the boy. Riku smiled and waved back. "Well, I got a bit of info from that's something. I'll have to ask Master Fu about the rest when I find him." RIku said before he started walking again. " _I should start looking for this Ladybug and Chat Noir first, maybe they can take me to Master Fu."_ Riku thought. Just then, the silver haired boy stopped dead in his tracks and began sniffing the air. "I know that scent anywhere...Darkness!" Riku then began looking around and in the corner of her eye he saw a girl in a fox suit jumping from building to building. "It's not too strong, but she is leaking darkness." Riku said before running after the girl.

 _With Lila, a few minutes ago..._

"I HATE YOU LADYBUG!" Lila screamed in rage as she threw her laptop across the room. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU**!" Unknown to Lila a black butterfly entered her room and embedded itself in the girl's bracelet.

" _ **Volpina!"**_

"Hawkmoth!"

" _ **Your dreams were once a reality until Ladybug turned them into a nightmare! Regain your power of Illusion and make this 'Heroes Day' a Nightmare for all Parisians!"**_

"With great Pleasure Hawkmoth!" Soon Lila was covered in a black aura and in a few seconds she was wearing a skintight fox outfit, ears and mask. She was Volpina once again. Volpina quickly jumped out her window and made her way to the city. She knew what she had to do and how she was going to do it. Not only was she going to make the people of Paris feel pain and loss, she'll make Ladybug look like a monster to the world.

" _It's finally payback time!"_ She thought before jumping to the tallest building she could find not noticing that there was someone following her from a safe distance. Volpina looked over at all the people below with a dark smirk on her face.

"So many little ants, all filled with joy and happiness." She then summoned her flute into her hands. "Let's end that shall we." She then began playing a small melody on her flute and said instrument started glowing. Volpina then pointed the flute to one of the giant balloons and fired an orange beam of light. Riku was a building away and saw what she had done.

"What did she just do?" Riku asked himself as he was about to see something truly horrible happen. "As the orange light reached the Balloon, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared from it, but Ladybug looked different.

" _Illusion Magic, but why_?" Riku thought. Just then the illusions of Ladybug and Chat Noir began fighting and it seemed Ladybug had the edge. The People of Paris were watching it all and some were ever recording it.

"Everyone run, Ladybug has been Akumatized!" 'Chat Noir' said in a panic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Is that fear in your voice Kitty?" 'Ladybug' asked in a smug tone.

"You wish!" 'Chat' said as he took out is bow staff. Ladybug lunged towards him and began attacking the blond with her yo-yo. The bug themed 'Hero' Then kicked the poor 'cat' in the gut causing him to fall to the ground.

"Last chance kitty, be a good friend and give me your Miraculous!" 'Ladybug' commanded.

"Sorry milady, but you're no friend of mine until you're de-Akumatized." 'Chat said Standing back up.

"That's too bad!" 'Ladybug' said as she wrapped her yo-yo around 'Chat's' wrist. The Blonde smiled and pulled his arm back.

"Thank you Bugaboo, now i have a present for you! I nice little **CATACLYSM!** " He yelled as his hand was covered with destructive energy and nearing 'Ladybug's' yo-yo. This time it was 'Ladybug's' turn to smile as she yanked the 'cat' over to her and grabbed his **Cataclysm** arm.

"Aww you shouldn't have kitty, you should really have it **BACK**!" Just then, she forceed 'Chat' to hit his own stomach with his Cataclysm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" 'Chat' screamed in pain as his whole body began to disintegrate. Lila from the top of the building began chuckling to herself as Riku from his building just stared at Volpina in shock and disgust. The people of Paris were doing no better than Riku, they had just watched their favorite hero kill her partner. Once 'Chat' was completely gone, 'Ladybug' picked up his Miraculous and began laughing.

"YES I'VE WON AND PARIS IS DOWN ONE SUPERHERO! Don't worry people of Paris, the worst is yet to come! Your ends will be just as dreadful as Chat's!" She said before running off. Riku grit his teeth as he could feel the dread in the air. The people were giving off so much negativity that he was positive that the heartless were going to show up at any moment. Volpina looked over her work and smiled. Just then a butterfly symbol appeared over her face.

" **Dear Volpina, you have performed your roll well for the time being. We will meet again very soon."**

"I'll be waiting Hawkmoth." Just then another dark aura covered Volpina and she was back in her original clothes. Riku saw this and felt the darkness around her get weaker.

"Her powers are gone, alright time to get some answers." Riku said as he jumped over to the building where Lila was standing on. Lila continued looking over the city with a dark smile on her face not noticing the boy walking up to her.

"You know-" Lila jumped slightly and turned to face Riku. "This is just wrong on so many levels, you know that right?" He asked glaring at the girl. Lila quickly composed herself.

"Oh I know, Ladybug killed her partner it's horrible." She said holding her hand to her mouth. Riku just rolled his eyes.

"You're not fooling anyone, I saw what you did! You created that illusion, do you realize what you've done!" Riku said getting angry. Lila scoffed and put her hand on her hip.

"I know exactly what I did and now this city and Ladybug are about to get what they deserve!" Lila said with a smirk.

"What are you-" Riku's thoughts were cut off as he sensed something. He looked at the city and saw hundreds of red butterflies flying around. He turned back to Lila.

"What are those things?" He asked with a glare. Lila chuckled.

"Hawkmoth's Victory." She answered. Just then a scream was heard and Riku looked back to see that Butterflies were turning people into monsters.

"What that hell?" He whispered to himself.

"HAHAHAHA! Seems my little plan worked to perfection!" She said as she continued laughing.

"What have you done!?" Before riku could get an answer, another red Butterfly flew over to Lila and embedded itself in her bracelet.

"Perfect timing!" She said as she transformed into Volpina once again only this time her outfit was pure scarlet!

"That's better, now I can't have any witnesses of my involvement here." She then summoned her Flute again. "So you're going to have take a long nap." She said with a smirk. Riku narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Sorry Fox girl-" He then summoned his Way to the Dawn and got into his battle stance. "But I don't plan to go down easily." He said in a confident tone. Volpina was shocked to see the boy summon a weapon, but she shook it off.

"Alright if that's how you want it! Let's dance!"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright the Official First chapter is done and more is on the way and coming soon I promise! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Heroes Day: Meeting the Heroes!

_Location: Roof of a building in Paris.._

 _ **Objective: Riku Defeat Volpina!**_

Riku and Volpina charged one another and both of their weapons clashed upon them being close to one another. Both fighters fried to over power the other, but neither were making much progress trying to do so. Volpina then decided to play dirty and kick Riku in the stomach forcing him back a bit. "So not only are you an illusionist, you're also have no sense of honor." Riku said regaining his balance.

"Please, you think I have time for that kind of nonsense? Just fight me!" Volpina said launching herself at Riku. Riku narrowed his eyes at the girl and raised his Keyblade in the air.

"STRIKE!" Just as he said that a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck Volpina before she could reach him.

"AHHHHG!" Volpina screamed in pain. The Fox was now on her knees and breathing heavily with sparks of electricity still surrounding her. "Wha-What did you just do?" She said slowly looking up to him. Riku lowered his Keyblade.

"Give up Fox girl, you can't beat me!" He said avoiding her question. Volpina stood back up and glared at the boy.

"Yea right." Just then her Flute began to glow and she raised in in the air. After a few seconds, a thick layer of smoke began covering the building and Riku could no longer see Volpina. "If you think your silly illusions are enough to beat me you're wrong." Riku said getting back into his battle stance. Volpina had gone eerily quiet and Riku didn't like that. Then out of nowhere, Riku was surrounded by a group of soldiers in Scarlet Armor.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not-" Riku was cut off at one of the knights swung a sword in his direction. The boy just stood still thinking that the sword would pass right through him, that is until his instincts kicked in. " _Crap!"_ He thought as he quickly used his Dark Roll to avoid the sword. Riku reformed and narrowed his eyes. He saw the Knight's sword hit the ground and to his shock it put a real crack in the ground.

" _Ok illusions that do physical damage, that's a New one."_ Riku thought getting back into his battle stance. The Scarlet Knights all rushed him and Riku put up a Dark Barrier around himself and as all the Knights struck the Barrier Riku smirked as he activated his 'Counter Aura' knocking all of the Knight back and causing them to disappear. The fog surrounding Riku began to fade and Volpina was nowhere to be seen. Riku didn't let his guard down though, he could still sense Volpina and she was planning something.

"Come out and fight Fox Girl or are you too scared to show your face?" Riku Taunted. Volpina suddenly reappeared in front of Riku and kicked him in the chest knocking him onto his back.

"The name's Volpina, not that you'll live long enough to-AUG!" Volpina was cut off by a slash to the chest. "You really shouldn't gloat until you're certain your opponent is down." Riku said as he was now behind Volpina. Said Fox looked behind her with a look of shock on her face.

" _I didn't even see him move. How did he do that?"_ She asked herself. Riku then turned around himself to face her and pointed his Keyblade to her.

"I'm giving you one last chance...Volpina was it? Give up or i'm putting you down!" Riku threatened with a glare. Volpina growled and leapt toward the young hero with her Flute in hand and attempted to strike him. Riku quickly raised his Keyblade to block the attack but as he did Volpina disappeared once again and reappeared behind him.

"Got ya!" She said before Knocking him in the head with her flute. Riku grunted in pain and jumped backwards to gain some distance for the girl. " _Ahh that's smarts, She's better than i gave her credit for."_ Riku thought rubbing his head.

"Maybe it's you who should give up, that overconfidence of yours has gotten the better of you twice." She said with a smirk. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right.

"You're right, I need to start thinking before I attack of speak. Thanks for telling me, now let's see if you can handle this!" Riku raised his Keyblade into the air and began to levitate. Volpina's eyes slightly widened at this but kept her guard up.

"DARK SPLICER!" Riku shouted as he dashed toward Volpina with great speed. Volpina wanted to jump out of the way, but Riku was too fast for her. His first slash stopped her from moving completely and once that was accomplished the boy continued to attack the girl with slashes so fast they could barely be seen. Riku then appeared behind Lila and he lowered his blade. "You're done." He said in a low tone. Just then, multiple cuts appeared on Volpina's body and she cried out in pain.

"AHHHHHHH" She screamed falling to her knees.

"I warned you." he said turning to her. Volpina began breathing heavily and she glared at the boy.

"I'm not gonna lose to some random nobody!" Volpina said getting back on her feet and he cuts in her suit began to repair themselves.

"You really are a stubborn one Fox Girl." Riku said shaking his head. Volpina was about to use her flute once again only to be by a red butterfly symbol appear over her face.

" _What's with that symbol?"_ Riku asked himself.

" **Volpina! I'm going to need your expertise soon, meet me at the Eiffel Tower at once!"**

Volpina balled her hand into a fist and Riku noticed this. "I can't leave now, i'm dealing with-"

" **Do you want Ladybug to fail or not? If so, then get here NOW!"**

The butterfly Symbol disappeared from her face and she grit her teeth.

"Something wrong Fox Girl?" Riku asked still in his battle stance. Volpina really wanted to settle this, but she wanted Ladybug to suffer more.

"I'll deal with you another time." She said as she raised her flute in the air and creating a blinding flash of light. Riku shielded himself from the light and Volpina quickly jumped off the building and headed for the Eiffel Tower. As the light died down, Riku opened his eyes and saw that the girl was gone.

"Gone for real this time." He said dismissing his Keyblade. "She was definitely talking to someone when that Symbol appeared over her face, I wonder who." Riku said putting a hand on his chin.

"I should track her down before she- whoa." Riku looked over to another roof top and saw a blonde boy in a skintight cat costume alongside a blonde girl in a skintight bee costume. "What's with everyone and costumes in this world? They must have some connection to Volpina." With that Riku ran or rather jumped after the two costumed heroes.

 _With Scarlet Moth_

"Everything is going according to plan." Scarlet Moth said with a smile. A strange symbol then appeared over Scarlet Moth's face.

" **With this massive of an army and your back up just in case, victory is assured."**

"And it's all thanks to you Catalyst, soon Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses will be mine!" He said with certainty.

"Scarlet Moth!" The older man turned to see Volpina and his eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" He asked seeing Volpina a bit worse for wear.

"Before you called me away, there was this boy with silver hair. He saw me creating that illusion of Ladybug killing Chat Noir and he confronted me." Volpina explained.

"That doesn't sound like too big a problem." Scarlet Moth said narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"You don't understand, this boy has powers i've never seen before. When I was re akumatized, he summoned a strange looking sword out of thin air and as we were fighting he struck my with lightning, created a powerful aura to destroy my illusions and he stopped my movements all together while slashing me with his sword." Volpina explained gritting his teeth. This caught Scarlet Moths's interest, this boy sounded quite powerful.

"Was he a Miraculous holder?" He asked. Volpina shook her head.

"No, I think the power was his own." She said. Scarlet Moth put a hand to his chin. " _This boy maybe a problem, but if I can akumatize him along with the other heroes it won't make a difference."_ He then turned back to Volpina.

"Thank you for the information Volpina, I will make sure whoever this boy is he'll pay for what he's done. Now, I need you just incase things go south." Scarlet Moth said with a wicked smile on his face.

 _With Riku_

Riku followed the Cat and the Bee from a safe distance and saw them land on a rooftop with three more costumed people a guy and two girls. "There are three more now." He said to himself while looking over the other three. One of them looked to be a turtle, the first girl looked very similar to the Ladybug illusion he saw earlier only this one had a red suit with black spots and the second girl…

"Volpina!" He said summoning his Keyblade but before he leapt over to them he stopped himself and looked over the Fox Girl again. "Wait that's not Volpina." He said dismissed his blade. This Fox Girl's suit was a darker shade of orange than Volpina's original costume, not only that she had long wild red hair with white tips in a ponytail and she also lacked the sash around her waist that Volpina had.

"Ok so I'm guessing there are two Fox Girls then." Riku then looked over to the Eiffel Tower to see the whole army of Scarlet Akumas. "What is with all these monsters?" He wondered. Just then Scarlet Moth stepped forward on top of the tower and spoke to a Camera drone.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir behold my powerful army and have no doubt that today belongs to Scarlet Moth!" He declared. Riku just rolled his eyes.

"Typical Villains thinking they won before the battle even begins." He said before Scarlet Moth started speaking again.

"I can feel you both are close by, if you want to save Paris and all it's people I'm giving you this one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your miraculous!" He demanded.

"He seems Pretty Confident about this attack." Riku said narrowing his eyes.

"HAWKMOTH! Riku looked back at 5 heroes and saw who he guessed was Ladybug standing tall on top of the building where they were hiding. "I hope you enjoyed Volpina's Illusion because the real Ladybug will never give you her Miraculous!" She declared. The Cat then jumped up next to her.

"We've got a better idea though, you're going to give us your miraculous!" He said with a confident smile. The Turtle and the other Fox Girl showed up next.

"You may have and army of Akumatized Warriors-" "But We're a whole team of Super Heroes!" They said finishing each other's sentences. Finally the Bee jumped up to finish their speech.

"You're going to wish you never wore that Utterly ridiculous Costume!" She said as she and the other heroes pulled out their weapons. Riku smiled at their declaration.

"They seem pretty devoted to protecting this city and I can sense a strong light inside each of them." He then looked to the Bee.

"Although the Bee seems to be closer to her darkness than her light, Hopefully she won't let it overtake her one day." Riku said with a worried look on his face.

He began remembering his days as Maleficent and Ansem's pawn and vessel. He had done so many horrible things to not only innocent people but he also hurt his best friends. Sure he's come to terms with this during the Mark of Mastery Exam, but that didn't ease the guilt. Sora and Kairi had told him a million times that they have forgiven him, but he still feels responsible. Riku sighed and looked back to see that everyone had already started fighting. What Riku was seeing was actually amazing, Ladybug's team seemed pretty in sync. Taking on every Akumatized person and returning them to their human forms.

"Looks like I'm not needed here." Riku said with a small smile. He then looked back to Hawkmoth who was still looking very confident and Riku didn't like that.

"Ok, maybe I am. Why is he smiling, his army is dwindling by the-" Riku stopped talking as his eyes caught sight of a boy with wings and a bow and arrows strapped to him looking over the battle with a sinister smile on his face.

"Oh no." Riku whispered. The boy then aimed an arrow at the Turtle while he was dealing with a large robotic man. Riku's eyes widened as she watched the boy shoot the arrow.

"CARAPACE LOOK OUT!" Riku saw the other Fox girl running over to him and at the last second she jumped in on him taking the arrow to the back.

"Rena!" The Turtle said holding the Fox in his arms.

"This doesn't look good." Riku said gritting his teeth.

"Rena Rouge, don't let negative emotions take you or else you'll get Akumatized!" Ladybug said in a panicked tone. Riku hoped Ladybugs words would get through to the Fox Girl now known as Rena Rouge, unfortunately those hopes dashed as Rena threw the Turtle on the ground allowed a Butterfly to embed itself in her necklace. Rena's suit was now pure Scarlet and she grinned evilly.

"I am now Rena Rage!" She said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Carapace cried out as he felt himself overcome with grief and guilt. Just then another butterfly flew over to the fallen hero and embedded itself into him bracelet.

"Carapace No!" Chat Noir yelled with wide eyes. Carapace slowly stood up as his costume turned scarlet as well.

"There is no more Carapace, only SHELL SHOCK!" Carapace yelled as he threw his shield at Chat Noir.

"Look out!" The bee said as she tossed her spinning top at the shield deflecting it before it could hit Chat.

"Thanks Chloe!" Chat said before kicking Riposte away from him.

"That's Queen Bee you Alley Cat!" The Bee said in annoyance. Riku really didn't like where this was going. Two members of their team had been lost and it seemed that things couldn't get...

"Chloe!"

Worse. Queen Bee turned to Malediktator and Style Queen standing behind her with scowls on their faces.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bee said is shock. Malediktator then two fingers in front of his lips.

"By the power vested in me, Stop playing Superheroes!" He commanded before sending a small yellow ball of light towards Bee. Bee quickly deflected the ball and charged toward Style Queen not knowing that Despair Bare was waiting for a chance to strike.

"You may be my parents, but that doesn't mean I'll hold-" Just then Despair Bare jumped out of his hiding place and grabbed onto Queen Bee's Leg.

"STOP!" He yelled forcing Bee's body to stop dead in its tracks. Once that was accomplished, an arrow struck her in the chest and another butterfly embedded itself in her hairpin. Just like the other two, Bee's outfit became pure scarlet and a twisted smile appeared on her face.

"Queen Bee!" Chat yelled in a worried tone. Bee turned to Chat and threw her spinning top at him.

"That's Queen Wasp to you!" She said. Chat quickly dodged the top and ran towards Ladybug.

"Milady, I think we might have miscalculated." He said in a slightly scared tone.

"I think you might be right and my Luck Charm is useless without everyone else." Ladybug said as she saw that she and her partner were now surrounded by friend and foe alike. Hawkmoth smiled as his victory had finally come.

"Checkmate Ladybug!" He said in a smug tone. Ladybug and Chat were now back to back as the Army of Amumas neared them both.

"What do we do!?" Chat asked. Ladybug looked all around for a solution, but she couldn't.

"I...I don't know." She said looking down. The Scarlet army neared the two heroes and several of them charged towards them. Chat and Ladybug braced themselves and shut their eyes.

They both waited to feel some sort of pain, but it never came. Ladybug slowly opened her eyes and saw that someone in front of her holding up their right hand. A boy from the looks of it with short silver hair wearing a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt, over it was a white vest with yellow at the bottom and a blue stripe separating the two other colors. He Also had blue baggy pants that were held up by a black and silver belt and His white shoes are gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces.

"Don't lose heart." He said in a soft tone. Chat opened his eyes as well and stared at the boy.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You need to get out of here!" He said worried for the boys safety.

"He's right it's dangerous here, you need to go home." Ladybug said agreeing with Chat. the boy turned is head to the duo show them his cyan eyes and he smirked.

"Really because it looked to meet you both were the ones in danger. Also it that that the thanks I get for save you for the moment." He said in smart tone. The heroes wondered what he was talking about, but quickly realized something.

"Wait why aren't-" Before Ladybug finished her sentence she looked around to see that she and Chat were being protected by what looked like a small barrier.

"What… How?" She asked watching as the Scarlet Army tried to penetrate the barrier. "I'm not sure Milady." Chat said Also in confusion.

"No time for you both to get distracted, I can't hold them back for long. Do you have a plan to stop this?" The boy asked. The Heroes looked back at the new boy.

"No. We did, but our team was akumatized before we could attempt it." Ladybug explained.

"I see, well I think for now we should make a tactical retreat." Riku suggested.

"He's right Ladybug, we're in quite the cataclysmic situation." Chat said. Ladybug's face then lit up as an idea popped into her head.

"Cataclysm that's it! Chat Noir aim for the ground." She then turned to the new boy.

"We need you to drop this barrier so we can-" "Understood, Let's go!" The boy said lowering his hand causing the barrier to drop.

"NOW CHAT!" Ladybug yelled.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat yelled as an orb of destructive energy appeared in his hand and he brought it down onto the ground. Just then the ground began to crack and a huge hole appeared beneath the trio and they fell through. Scarlet Moth watch all of this and he was seething.

"So that's the boy Volpina told me about. Go forth my Army and capture all three of them at once!" He commanded. One by one the Army jumped down the hole and followed the trio of heroes.

 _With Riku, Ladybug and Chat_

The trio ran through the sewers gain a good distance away for the scarlet Army.

"We should be safe for the moment." Ladybug said as they all slowed down a bit. Just then both Ladybug's and Chat's Miraculouses began beeping.

"We're about to transform back." Ladybug said. She looked ahead and saw a split path ahead.

"I go left, Chat go right." She said running ahead. Chat nodded and went to the right side.

"You just wait in front of us and don't look." Ladybug said to Riku. Riku raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged his arms and ran past Ladybug and stood in the middle of the pathway up front. The Two heroes transformed back into Marinette and Adrien.

"Eat up Plagg, you're going to need all your strength." Adrien said pulling out a small piece of camembert.

"We'll share it, you need your strength too." Plagg said splitting the cheese in half.

"Thank pal." Adrien said taking the cheese. He then turned to the direction of the new boy.

"Hey thanks for the save, we owe you one man." He said with a smile.

"It's no problem."Riku said leaning against the sewer wall.

"I'd like to thank you too. Who are you anyway, we've never seen you before and you don't seem to be a miraculous holder." Marinette said wanting a few answers.

"I'm Riku, I'm a Keyblade Wielder." Riku explained. Tikki and Plagg both gasped and floated over to the boy not caring about him seeing them.

"You're a Keyblade wielder!?" A small red creature asked him.

"I thought there weren't any left after that war." A small black creature said. "Plagg get back here, you can't let him see you!" Adrien said in a panicked tone.

"Tikki, what are you doing?" Marinette said also worried. Both Kwamii's ignored their owners and stayed with the boy.

"Please, show us your Keyblade." Tikki asked politely.

"We need to make sure you're legit." Plagg said. Marinette and Adrien wanted to know what this was all about, so they both walked forward enough to see the boy and their respective Kwamiis and not each other. Riku looked at the two creatures and saw they both had hopeful looks on their faces. The boy nodded and raised his right arm. After a few seconds, his Way to the Dawn appeared in his hand and everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"It's true, you are a Keyblade Wielder!" Tikki Cheered.

"This one looks really unique, I'm loving the whole demonic angel look." Plagg said admiring the blade.

"Uh, thanks." Riku said. Marinette and Adrien were still very confused at what they were seeing.

"Um excuse me, what's going on here? Where did that sword come from?" Marinette asked.

"Calm down Ladybug, It's ok. He's on our side!" Tikki said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Adrien asked.

"Just trust us kid, He's going to be a big help." Plagg said also smiling.

"Marinatte and Adrien looked at their respective Kwamis and they nodded. Riku then spoke up.

"Look I don't have much time to explain but, I'm here to help." He said hoping that they will trust him.

"Well alright, if Tikki's ok with you then I don't see why we shouldn't trust you for now. I'm Ladybug and this is my Kwamii Tikki." Marinette said introducing herself and gesturing to the red creature.

"I'm Chat Noir and this is Plagg!" Adrien said with a smile on his face and gesturing to the black creature. Riku smiled.

"As I said I'm Riku, nice to meet you both. Even though I can't see you both yet." Riku said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, we're not allowed to know each others identities." Marinette explained. Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why, aren't you both a team. Shouldn't knowing your identities bring you both closer as one?" Riku asked in confusion.

"That's what I told her, but the Master of the Miraculous told us it was forbidden." Adrien said looking down.

"Chat he's just protecting us." Marinette said. Riku still didn't get it, but decided not to push the subject. "So what do we do now?" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure, Hawkmoth has never Re-Akumatized this many people before." Marinette said looking down.

"Maybe he figured out how to boost his power just we us." Adrien said putting a hand on his chin. Riku could hear the fear in their voices and dismissed his Keyblade.

"Didn't I tell you both not to lose heart? You need to stay strong not just for yourselves, but for the people of the city as well. They're all counting on you, they believe with all their hearts that you will win the day. That belief will give you both the strength to carry on and beat Hawkmoth." He said placing a hand over his heart. Marinette and Adrien were once again wide eyed, Riku's words seemed to have touched both of their hearts and they both started to feel better.

"He's right milady, We've been in tough spots before and we've always come out on top before and this isn't gonna be any different." Adrien said with a confident smile. Marinette took a deep breath and smiled as well.

"You're right, you and me against the world Kitty!" Marinette said in a confident tone. Riku also smiled.

"That's the spirit! Let's go and show Hawkmoth what we can do." He said. Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"You're very wise for someone so young." Tikki said smiling at the silver haired boy.

"Wiser than my kid I'll say." Plagg said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Adrien said slightly offended. Marinette and Tikki giggled while Riku chuckled. Just then the trio heard footsteps heading their way.

"We have to move!" Riku said. "Let's all take a dip then." Adrien said with a nod.

"Riku can you-" "No peeking promise." Riku said cutting Marinette off. The trio then ran forward with their eyes shut and jumped into the deeper part of the sewer.

 **TIKKI POWER UP!**

 **PLAGG POWER UP!**

As the trio dived into the sewer waters below, MArinette and Adrien both transformed into their Aqua Forms while Riku just covered himself in a blue aura and began swimming away from the Scarlet Army.

"You guys know your way through here right?" Riku asked.

"Yes we just need to cut through this tunnel and- Syren!" Ladybug said suddenly. Riku and Chat looked forward to see the mermaid akuma in front of them.

"About face!" Chat ordered. "Too late." Riku said summoning his Keyblade. Chat and Ladybug turned to see Animan behind them. "How do we deal with them?" Riku asked.

"You need to break the akumatized object, that will release the akuma from within it and return them to normal." Ladybug explained.

"Alright you both handle the mermaid I'll take the shark! Riku said before swimming toward Animan.

"Sliding Dash!" Riku said as he swiftly charged Animan knocking him into the tunnel wall. Riku then saw a small badge on Aminan's back.

"That must be what Ladybug was talking about." Riku said before taking the badge and crushing it in his hand releasing a small red butterfly. Just then Ladybug threw her yo-yo the butterfly capturing it. Soon after both Syren and Animan turned back to normal and Chat and Ladybug gave then both rebreathers.

"Come on, let's get them back to the surface." Ladybug said. Both boys nodded and followed Ladybug while holding onto both civilians. It took a few minutes, but the trio along with the two civilians made it out of the sewer.

"Finally, I'm gonna have to take a long shower after this one." Chat said.

"You're not the only one." Ladybug said before turning to the civilians.

"You both need to get out of here before Hawkmoth gets you both again." She said. The civilians nodded and quickly ran away.

"So I guess we go after Hawkmoth now?" Riku asked.

"Yes, De-Akumatizing the people one by one will get us nowhere, he's the source and we need to take him down." Ladybug said.

"Then let's get to work Milady, we got this!" Chat said in an excited tone. Riku was about to speak up before he saw multiple ice shards coming towards them.

"Look out!" He yelled pushing Ladybug out of the way and raised his Keyblade in the air. "Dark Firaga!" He said as he fired a flaming dark orb at the incoming Ice Shards causing them all to melt before getting to their targets. The Dark orb then split into six and were homing in on the enemy known as Frozer who attacked them.

"Wait what!?" Frozer said as he was struck by all six flaming. Lucky for the heroes one of the orbs hit Frozers skates and released his Akuma. Ladybug quickly captured the akuma while Chat caught Frozer. Once that was accomplished, Chat and Ladybug looked at Riku.

"You can control fire too, Awesome!" Chat said praising the boy.

"That really was impressive, you certainly can do more than me and Chat." Ladybug said.

"Very impressive indeed." The trio turned to the Eiffel Tower where Scarlet Moth was still standing.

"You don't wear a mask, so you're really aren't a Miraculous holder. How is it that you got this power boy?" He asked in a calm tone. Riku just glared at the man.

"Wouldn't you like you like to know." He said getting into his battle stance. Scarlet Moth studied the boy for a few seconds.

"No matter, you'll fall alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir." He said with a confident smile but it quickly dropped when he saw Riku smiling as well.

"If you really think I'm going to lose to a second-no a third rate bad guy like you then you're more foolish than I thought." He said. Both Ladybug and Chat's eyes widened once again and Scarlet Moth narrowed his eyes at Riku.

"You're just as irritating as those two heroes." He said with a growl. Riku didn't respond back, instead he slowly moved his keyblade to the back as some petals out of nowhere.

"Zantetsuken!" He said as he took a simple step and vanished into thin air. The two heroes and Scarlet Moth all widened their eyes wondering where Riku had…

"ARGH!" Scarlet Moth yelled out in pain as a huge slash mark could now be seen on his chest. Chat and Ladybug's eyes continued to widen as they saw Scarlet Moth fall to the ground and they also saw Riku behind the villain with his Keyblade stretched out.

"No way!" Chat whispered.

"So fast!" Ladybug also whispered. Riku then turned around and looked down at the wounded Super Villain.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to waste time talking to you. I can stop you right here and-" Riku sensed something and put his Keyblade behind his back blocking Shell Shock's Shield. Riku turned to see Shell Shock, Rena Rage and Queen Wasp behind him.

"You won't hurt the boss again dude." Shell Shock said before catching his shield. Riku got back into his battle stance.

"Fine I'll take you three on! Circle Raid!" He said throwing his blade behind him and once he did that his blad circle past him stuck all three heroes off the Eiffel Tower. Riku jumped off the tower too and looked to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I'll leave Hawk Moth to you two, I'll take care of your friends until you can save them." He said. Ladybug and Chat nodded.

"Don't hurt them too badly, they're still our friends." Ladybug said as she and Chat went after Scarlet Moth. Riku nodded and prepared to fight the three former heroes.

 _ **Objective: Defeat Rena Rage, Shell Shock and Queen Wasp!**_

Riku rushed toward Queen Wasp first struck her with three quick slashes and kicked her back a few feet.

"How dare you!" She said before charging Riku and throwing her top at him! Shell Shock charged the boy as well and tossed his shield at him. Riku quickly put up his Dark Barrier and reflect both the shield and top and once Wasp and Shell were close enough he activated his Counter Aura to push them both away. Riku let down the barrier, but as he did Rena appeared behind and attempted to strike him. Riku simply put his Keyblade behind back to stop her attack.

"I know you're not Volpina, but you sure fight like her. Bind!" He said said as a small yellow ring appeared around Rena holding her in mid air.

"Let me go!" Rena demanded. "As you wish." Riku then pointed his Keyblade at Rena and smiled.

"Collision Magnet!" Riku said as a Beam of light struck Rena covering her in a white aura. Riku then began spinning his Keyblade causing Rena the spin as well when he had enough force he tossed the Fox hero into Queen Wasp knocking them both to the ground.

"Hope they can forgive me after this." Riku said feeling a bit bad.

"Not Cool Dude!" Riku turned to see Shell Shock running towards him.

"Dark Firaga!" He said launching six dark fireballs at Shell Shock.

"Shelter!" Shell said holding up his shield and creating a scarlet barrier in front of himself. The fireballs all bounced off the Shield and Shell shock got close enough to Riku to finally land a strike.

"Got you!" He said as he attempted to hit Riku with his shield. Just before Shell's shield connected with him, Riku vanished and reappeared behind him as his Keyblade was now covered with Dark Energy. Shell Shock didn't have time to react as Riku began striking him.

"Shadow Strike!" Riku said delivering four quick but powerful slashes to Shell Shock's chest and back. Shell Shock fell to the ground holding his chest in pain.

"Sorry man nothing personal." Riku said with a sigh. Riku looked around and saw all three heroes were down and decided to go help Chat Noir and Ladybug. As he started walking, he felt the large amount of negative energy covering the city suddenly disappear and he turned back to the three heroes who were now turning back to their original forms.

"Hey are you three ok?" He said running over to Carapace first.

"Ugh, oh man I feel like I got by truck." Carapace said holding his head.

"I bet you do." Riku said before looking over to the two girl heroes. "How are you two holding up?" He asked.

"Why do I feel so dizzy?" Rena asked shaking her head.

"Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Bee asked standing up. " And who are you supposed to be?" She said pointing to Riku.

"I'm Riku, I've been helping your Hero duo out since you all got… what's the word...Akumatized?" Riku asked putting a hand on his chin.

"We were Akumatized?" Rena asked in a shocked tone. Riku nodded and the three heroes felt so much shame. Riku saw this and sighed. "Look I know you all feel bad, but this is no time for you all to start feeling bad for yourselves. Ladybug and Chat Noir need our help right now, we can stop Hawkmoth for good." He said before turning around and jumping onto the Eiffel Tower. The three heroes all looked at one another and nodded.

"Let's rock Ladies!" Carapace said running ahead.

"I'm right behind you!" Rena said running after her partner.

"Like I'm going to let you two have all the glory!" Bee said running after the pair.

 _With Ladybug and Chat Noir…_

Paris's superhero duo had finally destroyed Hawkmoth's can freeing the city from his influence. "It's over Hawkmoth!" Ladybug said spinning her Yo-Yo.

"Not as long as I'm standing Ladybug, it's to show you kids what a man with nothing to lose can do!" Hawkmoth said as he and the two heroes charged each other. Unfortunately for the heroes, Hawkmoth is not just more experienced, but he also had them beat in physical strength.

"If you both think that you can truly defeat me-" Hawkmoth then punched Chat in the gut knocking him onto the ground. "You both are truly out of you depth!" He said as he grabbed Ladybug's arms and brutally tossed her onto the ground next to Chat Noir.

"You are so weak young SuperHeroes, so inexperienced. Not only that, you both can't even stay transformed after using you're powers! You both are nothing more than children, but think that will stop me from destroying y-AUG!" Hawkmoth screamed out in pain as he was struck by a ball of lightning.

"Wow that 'Thundaga Shot' of yours is very powerful." Chat and Ladybug looked up to see Riku as well as their friends standing above them.

"Need a hand you two?" Rena asked with a smile. Chat and Ladybug smiled back and looked to Riku.

"Thank you Riku!" Ladybug said before throwing her Yo-Yo and creating a cage so Hawkmoth couldn't escape.

"As I told you, it's over Hawkmoth!" She with a victorious smile. Riku and the other heroes jumped next to Chat and Ladybug.

"Let's end this!" Riku said pointing his Keyblade at Hawkmoth.

"Venom!" Bee said as a bee stinger appeared around her hand.

"I'll Paralysis him and you can take him down Ladybug!" She said. All of the heroes began nearing Hawkmoth and he began backing away in slight fear. Just then a light blue symbol appeared over Hawmoth's face. Riku saw this and thought back to when Volpina had a butterfly symbol over her face.

" _Who's he talking to_?" Riku thought

" **Hawkmoth, I am Myura! Your worst fear seems pass and your heart is being overtaken by despair. Allow me to help you."**

"No don't do that! You know what it will do to you!" Hawkmoth said in a worried tone. All the heroes looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, who are you taking to Hawkmoth?" Riku asked stepping forward. Hawkmoth ignored the boy.

" **Let your despair be embodied as a powerful protection!"**

The Symbol disappeared and Hawkmoth fell to his knees.

"Hey are you-" Before Riku could finish, A huge moth looking creature appeared in front of them. It had largely sized dark purple wings with black and a white dot spots with gray edges at the end. It also has a magenta head with teal eyes with large dark yellowish-green antennas with the body having purple fur with black stripes with some yellowish-green spikes with each side of its body and large dark purple arms with the tail being violet.

"What is that thing!?" Bee Shouted taking a step back. Before she could get an answer, the monster began flapping his wings creating huge gusts of winds and causing all of the heroes to be pushed back effortlessly. Riku quickly embedded his Keyblade into the tower to stop himself.

"That thing is no Heartless and it's not a Nobody either. Whatever it is we go to-" Before RIku could finish his sentence, the monster vanished without a trace and the wind stopped. Riku lifted his Keyblade back up and ran over to the spot Hawkmoth was at and picked up his broken cane.

"I can probably track him with-" The can then disappeared from his hand.

"Well there goes that plan." Riku said before dismissing his Keyblade. The Heroes all walked over to him and he turned to them.

"He got away, sorry." He said. Ladybug shook her head and smiled at the boy.

"It's fine, what matters is that Pari is safe and we couldn't have done it without you." She said.

"She's right man you were awesome, you've got moves I've never seen before!" Chat said also smiling at Riku. Riku smiled back at them nodded.

"It was my pleasure, I was sent here to help you both anyway." He said.

"I'd like to ask you about that, who sent you-" Just then The heroes Miraculouses began beeping. "And I'll get those answers next time we get together."

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!**

Ladybug threw her lucky charm into the air and millions of magical ladybugs flew across the city repairing all of the damage done by the Scarlet Army.

"Riku, We hope to see you again soon." Ladybug said as she, Rena and Carapace ran off.

"Come on Queenie, let's head out. It was great working with you Riku." Chat said as he and Bee ran off in the opposite direction. Riku watched as the heroes left nodded.

"Well I guess that's that for now." Riku began walking down the tower and as he did he caught a glimpse of a familiar brunette running away from the tower.

"So she was here and now she's running like a coward." Riku said shaking his head.

" _Hope that girls learns her lesson soon because if she doesn't she and I are going to have a problem."_

 **A/N: And that's Chapter two everyone and Oh man this took longer than expected. Ok a few things, One: Riku vs Volpina. I know Riku could one shot Volpina if he really wanted too, but I feel like with all the Illusions and the fact that Volpina would play dirty she could give Riku a run for his money...for like 5 minutes. Next, Plagg and Tikki knowing about Keyblade wielders. They've been around for thousands of years and I think it is only natural that they've at least met a few in their lifetime. Third, Heroes vs Riku. ….. I really don't have anything to say about that other than Riku has more fighting experience that the three and as I said with Volpina he could one shot them if he really wanted to. Finally, the fight scenes. I'm sorry they aren't the best or that long, I'm ging to try my best to make them better later in the story promise!**

 **I hope you all Enjoyed and I'll see you all next time! All ideas and criticism is welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
